


Not So Dumb

by Esprix



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esprix/pseuds/Esprix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko needs his best friend to remind him he's not so dumb. Finn/Junko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Dumb

**Not So Dumb**

* * *

 

Junko felt dumb.  
  
It was bad enough the Condor was stranded on Terra Saharr and would likely need a few days to get operational again, but now it looks like it was all Junko's fault. All he had been trying to do was rig up the cotton candy machine he'd found in a junk heap on Terra Tropica by connecting it to the ship's internal power supply, but apparently it really was broken – it shorted out power all over the ship, and exploded in a cloud of sticky pink fuzz. Not only was Stork whining about the damage to the ship, but Aerrow and Piper had given him lectures about the "junk" he was always collecting and how dangerous it was (which, Junko knew, wasn't true – these were treasures, not trash!).  
  
It had taken him most of the day, but Junko had finally finished cleaning up the kitchen from its candy cobweb coating, eating half of it in the process, so now he felt dumb and a little queasy. He sat down on a stool with his chin in his hands and was moping about the situation when the door opened and Finn poked his head in. Junko looked up at him for a moment, then looked back down at the floor.  
  
"Hey buddy," he said, looking around the room. "You done?"  
  
Junko sighed. "Yeah, I guess," he said dejectedly.  
  
Finn stepped all the way into the kitchen. "Aw, Junk, don't feel so bad. It wasn't your fault."  
  
Junko sat up. "Yes it was," he said, a little more loudly than he meant to. "It was all my fault. I never should have picked up that stupid piece of junk in the first place." His shoulders fell and he slumped back down in his seat.  
  
Finn felt bad for his best friend. He hesitantly stepped towards Junko and punched him lightly in the arm. "C'mon, dude. It's all good. This place needed a little redecorating anyway, and the longer we keep Stork busy, the less we hear him whine." He pointed his fingers at Junko, winked, and said, "Chica-cha!" hoping it would make him laugh.  
  
Junko smiled a little. Finn was always good at making him feel better. Then another wave of depression hit him. "Thanks Finn, but it's still my fault. I feel so dumb." Junko felt a flutter in his throat, and swallowed so he wouldn't tear up.  
  
"You're not dumb," Finn said quietly. "Stuff just happens." He stepped even closer to and put his hand on Junko's shoulder. " You're not dumb. You're..." He paused, and Junko turned his face up towards him. Junko's eyes were welled with tears, and one rolled down the side of his face. Finn brought his hand up to Junko's cheek and used his thumb to wipe it away.  
  
"You're my best friend," Finn said, his voice cracking a little as his own eyes started to get misty. The emotions between them was more intense than the two had ever felt before. Their eyes were saying more than words could express.  
  
Finn slowly leaned over and placed his lips on Junko's. The two kissed for a few moments, then broke apart, facing each other, breathing raggedly.  
  
"You're not dumb, ok?" Finn said.  
  
Junko smiled a little. "OK," he said, "If you say so."  
  
Finn looked into his friend's eyes and said, "I know so."


End file.
